


swimming in grease

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mentions of dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Celes takes her girlfriend out to McDonald's, and finds she rather likes a fatter Asahina.





	swimming in grease

"These are delicious!" Asahina beams, and shoves a handful of fries into her mouth. "Yeah, coming here was a great idea!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Celes says primly. She folds her hands together. The repulsive scent of hot oil in the air has likely permanently permeated her dress now -- and she'd liked this dress, too. With every fiber of her being, Celes regrets having set foot into this McDonald's. It does not seem like a place where Celestia Ludenberg should ever be found.

Asahina, on the other hand, swims as well in grease as in water. She's already eaten her burger, and when Celes couldn't bring herself to finish her own chicken sandwich, Asahina ate the other half of that too. She's now busying herself with both of their large fries, delightedly munching her way through them.

"This is in your diet, is it?" Celes says, and twirls a strand of hair around her finger, wrapping until it cuts off her blood flow. She lets it go, and the curl bounces for a second. "After we already had lunch at school, no less."

Asahina flushes bright red. "I-I'm starting that on Monday!" she squeaks. "Besides, it's just a little chub, I'm not fat."

Celes reaches across the table, and wipes a smear of ketchup from Asahina's puffy cheek. "Why, of course not," she says, voice dripping with irony, and trails a finger down to Asahina's developing second chin. "You've got not a single pound of flesh to gamble, of course."

In truth, there's no way Celes can deny that her girlfriend has put on quite a lot of weight. A single glance makes that obvious -- Asahina's plump potbelly fills her lap, and presses against the table when she leans forward. The past months, since they started dating, Celes watched that belly grow from merely poking perkily over Asahina's shorts to a heavy, exhausted flood over her waistband. Her thighs have grown wider, and dimpled with cellulite, and now they rub together when Asahina walks. Despite the occasional half-hearted "diet", every part of Asahina's body now seems softer and pudgier. If she had to guess, Celes would say that her girlfriend weighed over two hundred pounds by now, though she couldn't guess by how much. Maybe 240? Possibly more.

Between Asahina and her past tryst with Yamada, Celes can't help but worry that she might have a type.

She wipes her hands on the nearest paper napkin, trying to clean off every last trace of ketchup. She feels grimy from just sitting in this place.

Her girlfriend, on the other hand, is vacantly smiling to herself.  She's busying herself by dipping fries straight into her milkshake. Celes watches closely as Asahina scoops out large helpings of ice cream, and tosses them and their fry-spoon straight into her mouth. She quietly moans as she licks half-melted ice cream from her pudgy fingers.

Celes covers her smirk with one hand. "My, you seem to quite like that."

"It's the perfect balance of salty and sweet," Asahina informs her, before returning to her shovelling job. Celes can't imagine that flavor combination being anything but disgusting, but she's glad Asahina's enjoying it. She has a tacit appreciation for any sort of greasy sweet that regularly contributes to Asahina's figure.

"Hey, are you going to have your ice cream?" Asahina looks at Celes. Her eyes are still hungry, somehow.

The ice cream is, of course, untouched. Asahina had ordered it for her. Celes slides it across the table, and watches as Asahina's face immediately brightens up.

She pulls out her phone, and covertly snaps a picture of Asahina eating. There's little lewd about it, discounting the bliss radiating off Asahina as she takes another bit. Still, she has a very specific and special folder for pictures like these; scrolling through them, Asahina's gain seems even more shocking. Her thumb hovers over that one video Asahina sent her, about three months ago, right around when they'd started dating. A brief, 11-second clip of Asahina unbuttoning her jeans and letting everything spill out; she'd still been so much smaller then, only chubby.

Tucking her phone away, Celes turns back to Asahina. She's stopped eating, and blinks slowly, like she's suddenly dizzy. "Jeez, I can't finish this?"

Celes gets up, walks around the booth, and slides in next to Asahina. Her lithe body squishes against Asahina's pudgy side. Under the table, covertly, she sneaks a hand onto Asahina's soft belly. "I do believe that there's still some room in here," she sniffs, and gently pats at it. "Why, you're wasting away on me."

Asahina instantly flushes bright red, her chubby cheeks nearly matching the color of her jacket. Still, she lets Celes take the spoon from her loose grip. The spoon is light, and plastic, and feels unusually brittle in Celes' hand. She lightly grasps its handle. Celes scoops up a heaping spoonful of ice cream, and delicately holds it out to Asahina's face.

Despite her continued embarrassment, Asahina lets Celes feed her that spoonful. As she continues to scoop more ice cream, Celes idly thumbs at one of the raised stretch marks on Asahina's belly. With how quickly she's gained so much weight, her girlfriend has been criss-crossed with quite the collection of stretch marks.

Spoonful after spoonful of ice cream scrapes together. As Asahina keeps eating, her eyes glaze over. Mindless enjoyment spreads across her face, the tips of her ears flushing slightly. Would Asahina ever stop eating, if she didn't have swimming? Wouldn't she choose to eat, day in and out, flooding her body with sweets and carbs, until she found herself dripping with fat?

Celes finds she has suspicions about what Asahina's eventual retirement might lead to.

The spoon clicks at the bottom of the cup. Slender fingers squeeze Asahina's soft belly. "All gone," Celes says, and offers her a quick peck on the cheek. Celes stands up, her desperation to leave suddenly flooding back over her. "Let's get a move on, then."

"Okay, one second." Asahina wriggles in place, and fruitlessly tries to tug her shirt down. She'd outgrown it to begin with, and with her stomach stuffed full, it's impossible not to leave a sliver of fat exposed. Her belly jiggles with the motion, the slightest movement echoing across fat. It's cute, Celes supposes, though she doesn't appreciate the delay.

"I don't believe that will be of any help."

"Jeez, I really have gotten fat...." With a sigh, Asahina stands up, letting her stomach droop out from under her shirt. It's just a sliver of fat on view, real, but Celes appreciates it. There's something tantalizing about having her girlfriend's belly on public view.

Asahina waddles over, which is how Celes knows she's particularly full. Asahina only shuffles like that when she's eaten enough to physically hurt. Her tight pants are certainly no help, straining to contain her, cutting deep into her muffin top. Celes is certain the instant they get back to the dorms, that button will be released.

Today is not a day to simply lounge in Asahina's room, though. Today is both cool and sunny, Celes has on a particularly nice dress, and her girlfriend is well-stuffed after lunch. Today has the potential to be quite a wonderful excursion indeed, and Celes will be damned if she isn't going to have a nice, long date.

She slips an arm around Asahina's waist, and kneads at the soft flesh building up there. It gives easily under her fingers. "So where are we going now?"

"There's this new bakery I've heard that makes absolutely fantastic donuts!" Asahina says, her eyes lighting up. "I was thinking we could go and pick up a couple boxes, one last hooray before Monday?"

A smile plays across Celes' face. Oh, today will be an excellent date indeed.


End file.
